


Party with the RFA

by Sinning_Grace



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: And Saeran is also here, Aww yeaah!, Babies, Btw Main Character is Reader/You, Don't worry, Drama, F/F, F/M, Kissing, Let's start this year with a bang!, New Year's Fluff, Proud parents being proud, Vanderwood is a guy...right?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-02
Updated: 2017-01-02
Packaged: 2018-09-14 03:43:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 3,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9158707
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinning_Grace/pseuds/Sinning_Grace
Summary: Spending new year's with the people she loves, fills Mc with happiness.





	1. Vanderwood

**Author's Note:**

> Have some short headcanons about how the RFA spends new year's with their special someone.  
> Now, let's start this year with a bang! (｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

"I didn't expect this, to be honest" And the ex secret agent really didn't. A few weeks ago, after exposing some kind of cult that was created by the founder of RFA, Mc contacted him. How she got his new phone number wasn't hard to guess, when both of them know a certain red haired hacker.

The brown haired male felt something for the brave woman ever since he first saw her through the CTV, but he assumed that Seven and Mc would date sooner or later, so he didn't even tried to win her over. In the end he assumed wrong. There was only a strong sister and brother bond between the two. If anything Seven supported their relationship.

"What do you mean?" Her big eyes landet on him, her head tilted. The cute confused expression on her face, brought a smirk on his face.

"You know. Me and you being here, eating out. You have know idea how long I've been dreaming for an opportunity like this." His answer made her blush slightly. "Now you don't have to dream it anymore." Mc chuckled. It was like music to his ears and his smirk stretched into a smile. 

The waiter put a champaign bottle on their table and informed them about the countdown that will occur soon. Vanderwood opened the bottle with a graceful hold and poured the rich sparkly liquid in their glasses. Mc raised her glass and so did Vanderwood. A soft click was produced when their glasses touched. 

"Cheers to an happy new year!" Mc shouted gleefully. "And to us." The brunette shoot her a lovin gaze while sending a wink her way.


	2. V

"Saeyoung! Don't you dare to touch Elizabeth the third!" Jumin's angry shouts could be heard all over the room.

"You don't understand! Elly and I are meant to be together. Don't you see that you're tearing our love apart!" Saeyoung whined in protest as he cuddled the poor fur ball in his tight grip. She started meowing in annoyance, who wouldn't after being disturbed while sleeping.

"Please Saeyoung, let the cat down! You're spreading her fur all over the place! Oh god! My allergies are acting u-uu-" Poor Zen couldn't end his remark. He had his usual sneezing fit, caused by his cat allergies.

Yoosung didn't even register the whole scene. He was drowning out the voices, with earbuds in his ears and a controller in his hands, he passed his time waiting for new year's to come. Beside him sat the younger Choi, looking at the game that Yoosung was playing, gradually commenting on it and enjoying the small talk between them, ignoring his brother's annoying antics. 

At the dinner table was the rest of the RFA. Jaehee was sitting cross-legged on the cushioned chair. A glass of white wine in her hand. A tired sigh left her throat. Her left eye was twitching noticably from irritation. V and Mc sat across, indulged into a deep conversation. 

Thankfully with Jaehee's clearing up the dispute, the atmosphere in the room became more calm and festive. V send Jaehee a grateful smile, which was returned with a bashful look. 

Mc watched the small exchange of words between the assistant and the photographer. V was such a nice person, too nice for this cruel world. It made you want to protect him from all the evil and impurity that lurks around every corner, yet V continues being the genuine and friendly open hearted friend that he always was, even after the whole affair with Rika and Mint Eye. Rika in the end decided to take her own life right in front of the whole members of the cult and in front of her ex fiancé, V.

This left the turquoise haired male suffering for months, fortunately he wasn't alone during his difficult time. The RFA remained by his side, comforting him, strengthing him, gave him hope that a life without the love of his life was indeed possible, the most important pillar during the road of recovery was Mc. 

After spending so much time together, V started developing feelings for Mc. Mc noticed soon enough and felt the same, yet didn't comment about it. V tried to convince himselve that what his feeling towars Mc was a deep friendship and nothing more. A whole year of denying passed until V couldn't hold his feelings back and confessed to Mc. She was delighted and soon started dating after asking the RFA for their opinion. They were surprised yet they did felt happy for them. Yoosung needed some time to think about it, an understandable action, after all V was his cousin's fiancé. In the end he gave his confirmation, which made the couple thrilled. The bond in the RFA was stronger than before.

Mc's thoughts have been interrupted by Jaehee's announcement. "The countdown is going to start in 4 minutes!" And like that everyone started to shuffle towards the table, preparing the champagne and the firework.

Everyone started to count down. Champagne glass in their hands, holding it up high above center of the table. 

"Happy New Year!" The whole gang cried out simultaneously.  
V then started tap a knife to his glass.  
"I like to raise a toast to a successful and enjoyable year for the RFA!" Everyone cheered at that comment, bringing their glasses together, creating a clanking sound.

"And also like to thank Mc for staying with us, staying by my side even after being pulled into the whole mess to begin with." Saeran looked a bit pained as his eyes crossed Mc's. She send him a warm smile and waved it off with a swift motion. This made Saeran relax notably.

V wrapped a single arm around Mc's waist and pressed a small sweet kiss on her temple, making her chuckle delightfully.

Cheers and laughter could be heard. Outside were Zen, Saeyoung and his brother and as well Yoosung, waiting for the firework to start that Saeyoung was lighting up. Jaehee stayed with Jumin and Elly on the couch, having a clear view to see the firework. Mc and V were standing by the doorway of the balcony, arms wrapped around eachother, giving them an atmosphere of proud parents while glancing at the excited boys.


	3. Jaehee Kang

She didn't know what to expect, when Mc told her that her parents want to celebrate new year's with them. Originally they were even against their relationship. Mc came from  a very religious christian  family, fortunately they accepted Jaehee into the family after meeting them in person. Her parents were good people and soon saw the purity and nice persona in Jaehee, which the brunette wearing classes didn't took for granted. She was so nervous before meeting Mc's parents, she could have an heart attack on that moment.

So, what did happen on that fateful date? Mc's mother got so drunk, that she started doing strip tease on the table that stood in the middle of the living room. Her father was probably more bashed judging by the amount of wine bottles beside him. 

He was hollering at his wife, she of course got more frisky with her movements and almost took of her undergarments, luckily Mc could snap her mother out of her trance and put her to bed. Her father passed out as soon as Mc left the room with her mother, that left Jaehee alone in her seat with a glass of red wine in her hand. What a night! Her face was laced with concern and shock. Concerned for her girlfriend's parents health and shocked by their behavior. Being responsible as she is, Jeahee put the middle aged man on the couch and covered him with a fluffy blanket. 

Mc was at the doorway of the living room, fondly staring at her lover. Even after seeing her crazy family, Jaehee stayed by her site. The secretary soon noticed Mc and smiled at her. Mc returned it and directed her to follow her to the balcony. 

The air was fresh and the cool wind colored their noses red, but the cold was a welcoming sensation, after spending so much time in a hot and stuffy room. Mc sighed, looking at the brunette with tired eyes. "Jaehee, I'm sorry. If yo-" her rant was stopped by a certain warm mouth. Surprised Mc looked at her. Jaehee's eyes said it all. 'I don't care. This doesn't change anything. I still want to be by your site.' 

Tears filled Mc's eyes, as she hugged her girlfriend tightly. In the background you could hear explosions from the firework, painting the sky like a work of art.


	4. Yoosung Kim

Yoosung☆ entered the chat.

Yoosung☆  
Baaaabe! T_T

Mc entered the chat.

Mc  
What's wrong honey? :(

Yoosung☆  
I miss youuuuu! >.<

Mc  
Awww, miss you too hun. Hang in there, tomorrow we'll be together once again.   
( ˘ ³˘)~♥

Yoosung☆  
but I  want to be with you now!~♡ Come spend new year's with me! ( ≧Д≦)

Mc  
I love to sweety, but I can't. I have to take care of my parents. I'll try to get home even earlier tomorrow, promise! Just have patience, ok?   
(｡•̀ᴗ-)✧

Yoosung☆  
...ok...luv uuuuu! ♡ σ(≧ε≦ｏ)

Mc  
Luv u too, you big baby! ( ๑ ᴖ ᴈ ᴖ)♡  
Gotta go, my parents need me!

Mc left the chat.

707  
lol u guys are so adorbs

ZEN  
Aw, young love.~ 

Jumin Han has left the chat.

ZEN  
HOW RUDE!!!

Jaehee Kang  
...-_- 

707   
lol XD

The blonde couldn't help but  laugh out loud because of he messages from the RFA. He isn't as embarrassed to show his love for his girlfriend, like when they started dating a year ago. Now he's quite open with their relationship, to the point that Mc wants to shut him up, when he's talking about his profound love for her. The RFA teased them merciless when the both of them started dating, the most teasing came from Zen and Seven, however the whole group congratulate them, happy to see that they finally end up together. 

Yoosung is spending new year's eve alone at home. The plan was to spend new year's with Mc, sadly her parents called her last minute, needing someone to take care of them. Her parents unfortunately got sick with very bad cold and none of her relatives are able to help, so Mc ended up taking care of them. Luckily she won't stay there too long. Mc mentioned her parents will be fine on their own tomorrow, but she will stay with them until then, just to make sure that they don't get worse.

Yoosung sighed as he looked outside of his window. The night sky will soon be bright with the colors of the fireworks. Only 5 more minutes until new year. He stared at his mobile, lost in thought. In his hand was a single small velvet box. 

Outside fireworks started going off, the light entered through the windows and gave a soft glow to the living room. His ringtone could be heard bouncing of the white walls. The game addict looked at the display to find Mc's number on it along with a photo of her beautiful smiling face. A grin was forming on his face, his finger hovering over the answering button.

'Tomorrow. Tomorrow I'll ask her.'


	5. 707/Luciel Choi

"9...8...7...6...5...4...3...2...1-Happy New Year!" The three of them cried out. Even the younger Choi seemed very excited! Of course not as excited as his brother, but there is a lot of sugar intake needed to reach that kind of excitement. Mc just giggled at his silly behavior like always, she expected nothing else, but what she didn't expected is a pair of soft lips smashing into hers. 

She blinked a few times until realising it was her lover kissing her and gracefully returned his gesture with the same amount of love if not more. Saeran could be seen in the background rolling his eyes. His smile hasn't left his face nonetheless, content seeing the both of them happy. Saeyoung released Mc soon after their kiss and wrapped his arms around both of the important people in his life. "Happy new year family..." he whispered while rubbing his head against theirs. 

Both Mc and Saeran didn't see that coming, yet Mc was so used to Saeyoung's random mannerism, she quickly returned his cuddles. After a few awkward moments Saeran returned the loving gesture of his brother surprisingly enough. And like that Saeyoung knew, it's going to be a good year.


	6. Jumin Han

The CEO sighed in frustration. Why couldn't his girlfriend understand, that she's the only woman he truely cares for. The successful women he meets at his meetings and business parties, weren't more than simple chess pieces to guarantee a favorable trade for his family's enterprise. 

The quick recap of the misunderstanding that happened, would be the following: An ex girlfriend of his father started flirting with Jumin during the new year's party held by his company. Jumin of course didn't react at all at her inappropriate demeanor, but wasn't exactly impolite to her either, after all she's still a valuable client. She unfortunately got so aggressive with her suppose 'courtship' that she ended up kissing him on the cheek. Mc came out of the restroom at the exact  moment that this happened and from her view, it looked like the both of them were kissing for real. 

Mc's first reaction was to calmly walk away from the scene. Internally she was heartbroken. Who wouldn't be after seeing their boyfriend kissing another person.

What Mc didn't see, was the merciless scolding that Jumin gave to the imposter. He was defending his loyalty that he felt towards Mc. The dolled up woman didn't know what to say and soon walked away from the scene with tears streaming down her face, ruining her make-up. Her last words were the revenge that she's planning towards the young raven haired male.

Jaehee saw the whole predicament and alerted her boss to go after Mc. He, of course, thanked his assistant. Jumin was starting to lose hope in finding her. His next move would've been phoning her, but it seems it wasn't needed. He heard heartbreaking sobs coming from closet, followed by some loud sniffles.

Carefully he opened the door, to find his woman in a crouched position on the floor, ruining her stunning dress. Her face was buried in her hands, unable to stop her cries of misery even after noticing her boyfriend. Hesitantly Jumin put a single strand of her soft hair behind her ear. Finally Mc looked up at him, her mascara totally smeared of her face and lipstick running all over her lips, yet Mc was greeted by warm gentle eyes. His loving gaze didn't stop as he wipped the tears away, ultimately dirtying his big pale hand. 

"You're beautiful." His words were simple yet had so much meaning to them.   
More tears ran down Mc's face, yet a big smile could be seen on her red lips. Her arms were wrapped tightly around his shoulders, while he carried her like a child. And so the couple spend new year's eve together in their private chamber, resolving the misunderstanding. Jumin's phone was being ignored during the precious moment that they shared. Somewhere in the hotel, where the party was being held, a frustrated assistant was cursing into her mobile phone.


	7. Zen

'Oh god! Oh lord! Oh why now!' Zen thought as he walked around the waiting room. The hospital was calm. There were the occasional voices of the nurses working late night shifts and the rhythmic peeping of the machines. 

Mc and Zen were becoming parents. They're going to be parents not only of one child. They will be parents of twins. And to top it off, his children decided to be born on new year's. Sometimes fate could be a pain in the butt. 

The reason why Zen isn't  in the operation room with his wife, was quite a tragic one. Mc was loosing a lot of blood. This made Zen even more worried and being the emotional actor that he is, the concern for his wife took over his body and made him panic, that in the other hand created even more chaos and a nurse had to pull him away from the room. 

Now he's waiting for any kind of sign that his family is ok. After an hour or so, the door opened. The doctor came in. His face emotionless, making the poor actor fear the worst. The old medic shoot him a small reassuring smile and Zen knew, everything's alright. 

"Can I see her?" The wise man crackled. "I even insist you do that." And like that the white haired beauty sprinted down the hall to find the room, where his wife is staying. He reached the room and what he saw, made his eyes tear up. 

Mc was holding two white haired babies in her arms, gently swaying them while whispering a lullaby. With slow soft steps he neared the bed. Her tired but content eyes searched for her husband and quickly found him.

"Zen, they're so beautiful!" Mc was practically crying while watching her babies sleep in her safe hold. Zen reluctantly reached for the small child. The mother happily handed him the sleeping baby. Tears were streaming down his flawless cheeks, however he didn't notice nor care. His voice held a warm tone, while softly praising his child. Then he kissed Mc's sweaty forehead, providing her with the same treatment. 

The clock in the room struck 12 a.m. The proud parents didn't care about that in the moment. They were exhausted and soon fell asleep, after putting the newborns in their crib.


	8. Saeran Choi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol! Saeran's strories somehow always get more sexual. XD

The snow didn't stop during new year's and it probably won't for a while. Jack Frost was nipping on her nose, turning Mc's nose red. She was rubbing her hands, trying to produce any kind warmth, while sitting outside in the backyard of the Choi residence. Soon an arm wrapped around her shoulders, a cup of hot cocoa was infront of her flushed face. Beside her sat Saeran, the owner of the arm that's around her. 

"Drink some, Rudolph." His insult made her shoot a glare in his direction, yet that didn't stop him from laughing at her. So, she took the cup in her cold hands. She sighed in contentment, feeling the warmth of the hot rich drink seeping into her palm. Carefully she sipped on her hot beverage, somehow she still mananged to burn her tongue. 

The poor woman started yelping in panic, sticking her tongue out in a childish manner. Her red haired boyfriend was staring at her silly reaction, quietly sipping his drink. Sighing he shot her an amused look.

"You're unbelievable." He took her hands away from her face and pulled her towards him. His closeness made her slightly more flushed.  
Saeran noticed her red face and smirked at her.

He scraped a handful of clean snow of the bench, putting it on her burned tongue. Before she know it, the burn had reduced because of the melting snow.

"Does it feel better?" Mc stared at him, shaking her head softly. "My tongue doesn't hurt as much, but I still feel the burn."  
Saeran took another load of snow in his hand, making Mc opening her mouth automatically by seeing the Choi doing that gesture.

Instead of feeling the coldness of the frozen water, she felt a smooth muscle entering her wet mouth. 'Is that...?' The shock let her freeze up, not expecting this action from him.  
His hands rested against her rosy red face, rubbing his thumbs over her cheek bones. Slowly, almost sensually, he mapped out her hot cavern, making her madly breathless. 

"Hey lovebirds! Stop eating eachother's faces! We're going to light up the firework!" The shrill voice of the older Choi, made them quickly break away from their make out session. Both shot him angry scolws, with an hot red blush glowing on their faces.


End file.
